One night like this
by Sofia Gntk
Summary: Homeless Edward is six years in the streets. He meets a mysterious girl. He sees her only some hours when they swim at the sea. Can he make her fall for him? Can he provide her everything when he has nothing? What's her secret? AH/Lemons/Strong themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So, here is my new story! **

**Summary: Homeless Edward is six years in the streets. He meets a mysterious girl. He sees her only some hours when they swim at the sea. Can he make her fall for him? Can he provide her everything when he has nothing? What's her secret? **

**Rated: M for lemons/language (I have no limits, lol)**

**Beta-ed by: No one...so please don't laugh a lot. (lol...again)**

****Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight; I just play around with it.****

******Main Characters: Edward & Bella******

******POV: It will be Edward's Point Of View all the way. However I can give you an outtake or two in BPOV.******

**So...hmmm...This is my second story in english. I remembered my first one (The Bank) and the awkward moment when I had to write my first A/N...Lol...It was hilarious (The story is not finished yet). I was like "Seriously, who is gonna read my shit?" Now...well now... I don't know if it is shit but it's not that awkward...I think.**

**Tell me what you think about my first chapter. I WILL respond to all of your reviews. Feel free to judge.**

**Chapters will be short and I will update every Saturday. If I don't (I doubt it) you can shoot me. Lol...(again)**

**You can find me Sofia Fanfiction on Facebook.**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Monday

I had never imagined that here, in New York City, I, Edward Cullen, would be begging for money at nine pm. I was freezing and the rags I was wearing didn't help to warm me up. I had to have my hands out of my pockets, because I was begging for money and that didn't really help to the 'warm me up' situation.

I almost whimpered when I felt another wave of the cold air.

I wasn't new in the area. I was here since I was seventeen. Don't ask me how I ended up on the streets. I don't know either. I had a fight with my parents and I just walked out of the house and started walking to… somewhere. And now here I am, six years later, out in the cold streets of New York, begging for money or even food.

The people here weren't as polite as they were in the town I was before. They were talking to me like I was an animal. Like I didn't have soul.

And now, you will ask. Why don't you go back to your parents?

Well, I hope it was that easy.

See, when I left, I was so angry with my parents and I just stayed for a few days at a town, in the streets. When I decided to go back I realized that I was lost and I didn't know the way back home. I didn't have money or a mobile phone. So I stayed a few days, begging for some money. The plan was to collect some money and then climb on a bus or a train and go to my family.

But, the thing I didn't know is that the streets played dirty.

My money was stolen and I was fucking beaten up. I couldn't go anywhere when my face was like shit. I tried one or two shelters but only for a few weeks. They said that the food wasn't enough for all the homeless people that went there, so they decided to kick the new ones out.

And the new ones were me and some other guys. We hanged out for a while but then we were separated because everyone had his own problems and we just couldn't stay all together.

All these years out, in the streets, I learnt not to hang out with many people. At first though I didn't hang out because I didn't want my money stolen. Not that I had much. But then I realized that I was more like a loner than someone who was around everything.

My parents were kind of rich and I was a bit spoiled. I was a seventeen years old boy and I was rich because my daddy gave me money all the time. And the day I fought with my parents it was the day I said goodbye to my rich life.

The first months in the streets were tough. I had to actually go out looking for food and water. These were the only things I needed. Food, water and some clothes from time to time.

I was miserable but I didn't wait for someone to come and save me. I was just one homeless person in New York.

One night like this, I wanted her to come and save me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**What do you think? **

**Oh, if anyone of you think that I neeeed a beta... please tell me.**

**Love you guys!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Well, hello again! THIS was supposed to be up on Saturday but **Leibeezer **PMed me and he/she wanted a new chapter, sooo here it is!**

**Lemmie tell you somethin'. I told my sister yesterday: "Maria, I have a new story on FanFiction." When I told her that she was listening to a song called 'A night like this'. Then my sister asked: "Name of the story?" and I said, "One night like this," and she replied…"You got the title from the song?" I shook my head surprised and said, "No, but I think that will be the soundtrack," So yeah…A night like this (by Caro Emerald) is the song of this story.**

**Rated: M for lemons/language (I have no limits, lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just play around with it.**

**That's it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Tuesday 

Today I had collected three dollars. It was very good because eventually I would eat something. It had been some days since I ate something. I was starving and I really couldn't handle it anymore. Two people were generous and gave me one dollar each. I really couldn't believe it at first but I thought that it was, you know, my lucky day.

The first one was a man in his mid-fifties. He was tall and a bit chubby. He looked at me with a sad smile before he opened his wallet and put one dollar in my hand. I looked at my hand and blinked a few times. I looked at him and gave him a nod, as a thank you.

The second one was a little girl. She was like… five years old. She was walking with her parents and when she saw me, she put her little hand on her father's arm and shook him a bit. He gave her a dollar and the little girl run where I was sitting and handed it to me. I hesitated a bit at first. I didn't want to just take it from the girl.

"Thank you," I had said and smiled to her as I took it, slowly.

"You are welcome!" she had all but whispered. She smiled wider at me and then started running towards her parents.

It was then I realized that I could eat today.

It was awesome!

I got up and started walking towards a bakery. At least I could buy some bread and have it for some days. I wanted water too of course.

I spent two dollars to buy the bread and the rest to buy a bottle of water. When I bought them I went to my usual place. It was a building that was supposed to be finished by the summer but the owner didn't have money to finish it, so they left it. I was glad because for three months I had somewhere to stay when the rain was heavy. When the cops were around, I wasn't inside just in case, you know.

I walked in the building and went to my corner I usually sat. I sat down and started eating slowly my bread. It was soft and I liked the way it tasted. I ate slowly and tried to enjoy it.

Today, I should eat a little more because guess what. Today was my birthday. I turned twenty-three today. I didn't know how to feel. Happy? Why? Because I got older? Or because I was six full years away from my family?

I had no reason to be happy or sad. It was just an ordinary day.

It wouldn't be a lie if I said that I missed my family. I truly did but I didn't think there was actually point thinking about them. Probably they had just forgotten me. Six years have passed after all.

Six years since I saw my mother, Esme. She was always so happy person. Was she still happy?

My father, Carlisle, was... like a father should be. He wasn't strict though.

I sat there smiling at my own silly thoughts while eating my bread.

One night like this, I wish, she was here smiling to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know it's short but hey! It's not Saturday. **

**I would appreciate a review.**

**Next update: Saturday.**

**Love you,**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**So yeah. Its Saturday! I have chapter 3 for you and it would be good if I got some reviews. This A/N will be short because I have homework to do.**

**I really hate it!**

**Rated: M for lemons/language (I have no limits, lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just play around with it.**

**That's it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Wednesday

I was officially twenty-three now and my life was… the same. Nothing had changed. I still begged for money and still there were some assholes that were cursing me. For I don't know what. I didn't bother anyone or got into fights with the other homeless people. I was just quiet.

Sometimes, when I was younger, I did get into fights. I was young and naïve though. Some of the homeless bastards, as I call them, didn't leave me alone. And of course, I was pissed all the time and one day I got into fight with them and as a result I couldn't even beg because of the painful body.

In general, I wasn't trying to talk to people or something like that. I was trying to find things that could keep me alive. Like food and water. Moreover, I needed a place for the freezing nights like this one.

My 'life' was tough though, I couldn't deny that but still I smiled sometimes. When I see kids playing and screaming for something. When I see two people walk hand-in-hand. When I see a very pregnant woman.

Yeah, I liked kids. They were little people walking and smiling. They called you 'dad' and it sounded cool. When I was younger, I didn't want to have kids. I thought that they were little humans screaming and crying all the time. However, after six years alone, believe me, my opinions have changed.

But I wasn't bad now. I couldn't complain for the life I have. I made mistakes and some things in my life that I am not proud of. I basically chose to leave my parents and be homeless. And the funny thing is that I don't even know what the fight was about. The only thing I remembered it was that I was so pissed at them and I just opened the door and started walking. As the years were passing I realized that I couldn't be so angry at them. Why would I?

See? I don't even remember what we were fighting about.

And here I am now freezing again at midnight, trying to sleep. I couldn't go to my building because the cops were around. I heard them saying that they were looking for a girl. They said that her grandparents were looking for her. I wasn't trying to hear what they were saying but you know I just heard it.

Why would she run away from her parents? I mean, if her family is looking for her it means that they still care for her. Wait…They said grandparents. Why not, parents?

Anyway, is it my problem to care about? No, so now I will try to shut my mind up because I really need to sleep and my inner voice decided to write its monologue.

I closed my eyes and hummed a goodnight not to someone in particular and then the sleep took over me, during the freezing night.

One night like this, I wish she was here, whispering sweetly goodnight to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Leave me some love and maybe the next chapter will be longer!**

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Helloo, helloo! It's Saturday… again! I have chapter 4 today. I was so scared that FanFiction won't let me log in today, (yesterday it didn't) and I was worried that I won't be able to update….Ooofff, relief. **

**Rated: M for lemons/language (I have no limits, lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just play around with it.**

**That's it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Thursday

The sun was bright and the birds were twittering. The people around seemed to be happy. I heard them say that the weather will be better by tomorrow. I hope they are right. It's not that I hate rain; I liked rain because less people were around, so I could easily go wash myself. Sometimes I went to the sea or somewhere that I wasn't visible, took off my clothes and let the rain wash me. It wasn't the best 'shower' but it was the only thing I could do.

When I had more money, I went to a motel and stayed there for a few hours. I got some sleep on a real bed, took a shower and sometimes I would wash my clothes. It was five dollars per hour. I did that when I was younger because I couldn't be dirty for two weeks or more. I usually stayed there for one or two hours and then again to the streets. I stopped going there because it closed. I don't know why, but the thing I know now is that I hadn't had a hot shower like those at the motel, for two years.

When the motel closed, they started building a shop. Seven months or so later, they had it ready and it was something I didn't expect. It was a clothes shop and every piece of clothing cost one dollar. It was very nice at first because I had some clean clothes and I paid one dollar. However, some months later I had to move to another area.

There were some guys that were pretty violent. I mean, seriously, no one was bothering them but they were wandering around looking for Gods know what. Some days later, I learnt that they were doing weird business. Women trafficking. Man, serious shit. I didn't know if they were caught but I was glad I wasn't in that area for long.

This is how I found my building. When one night these bullies wanted to beat me up, I quickly gathered my stuff and ran away from them. They were after me for several minutes but in the end I managed to hide in a building and be safe and that was the day I, Edward Anthony Cullen, found my new 'home'; my building.

As the dark started to spread, I started to walk towards my building. I hoped the cops weren't there. It was dark and don't get me wrong, I didn't like nights in the streets.

One night like this, I wish she could come and tell me not to be afraid of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Fuck, I know it's short but I swear chapter will be longer.**

**Bella is coming in a few!**

**Love you all,**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Na na na na! It's Saturday! Well… ahem, let's get serious.**

**This is chapter 5 and I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Friday 

Usually I was alone. I mean, I had some friends here and there but nothing important. I always wanted a buddy with me, you know, to talk a little. I was always alone, except this one time with the guys. I would love to have a girl for a friend too.

But I can't really have friends because friends meant to go out and drink beers, talking about sports. I couldn't do that. Even if I had a homeless friend, we would have our 'homeless' problems and I had my own already.

Men were always more dangerous than women. Homeless women weren't many because they would find easily a job. Watching a kid or two. And the worst… Some of them could be prostitutes. I knew it was hard to believe that your 'neighbor' next door is having sex for money.

Sex was great though.

When I was still with my parents, I had a girlfriend named Tanya. She was blonde, tall and she had the perfect body. She was going to be a model. She said so. We were together for some months. I didn't know if she was worried about me though. I didn't know even if I matter to her anymore.

She was with me because I was handsome; or at least she said I was. I don't know. However, now I am dirty and like shit and I don't really think that any girl would see me as an attractive man.

Not that I needed a girl. I just wanted someone for company. Moreover, a girl's company was exceptional.

I always wanted to have a girlfriend that could actually love me and care for me. In the back of my mind, I wanted that, I still do.

A girl that I would wake up and see her smiling to me, while saying that she loved me.

I didn't need a girlfriend right now though. If I had one, I should protect her and give her everything. How can I give her everything when I have nothing?

One night like this, she was softly whispering to me, that I am the man of her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I would appreciate some reviews. I actually thought that I could update more often if you reviewed more.**

**Well anyway, see ya!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Well, here I am! It's Saturday again! This week passed quickly, to be honest. Well here is chapter 6. I really enjoyed reading your reviews. I don't want more than what you gave me at chapter 5. I would love to have the same number.**

**Well I won't talk anymore!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Saturday

Today was a weird day. The sky was cloudy but it wasn't cold. I stepped out of my building and started walking towards the sea. I should take a bath but only if there weren't a lot of people.

Around seven pm, I decided to go for a swim. Thank Gods that there was a shop, which had a clock.

When I reached the sea, I felt relief because I was alone. No one was around when I looked so I started undressing myself. I put my clothes in my bag and then I hide it behind a tree.

I walked towards the sea and put my foot in the water to see if it was warm.

It wasn't like the hot showers I took at the motel, but it was good.

I got in quickly and starting washing my body.

"Oh my God!" I heard a voice behind me. "Are you really naked?" It was a woman. I turned around and the sight in front of me was…

Oh…

The woman had brown long, wet hair and big brown eyes. She was blushing and she was swimming a few meters away from me.

"Yes," I answered to her question.

"You like to swim naked?" she asked blushing more.

"No, but I don't have a bathing suit," She was a beautiful girl. I couldn't see her body because it was under the water but her face was sweet and she was so… girl.

"Hmmm. Go buy one. There is a dollar shop nearby," Ha. She knew about the dollar shop.

"I don't go to that area anymore," I whispered and relaxed a bit.

"Hm. I don't either," she answered smiling. Her smile was wonderful. Her lips were red and it matched so well with her red cheeks.

"Why?" I blurted out rudely. She paled a little and looked down at the water.

"There were some guys…," she whispered and her voice trailed off.

"I ran away from some guys too," I said and she looked up. She looked around for a while and then she started swimming away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. I wasn't ready to let her go.

"I have to go. It's going to rain soon and it's getting dark," I looked around and saw that indeed it was a bit dark.

"Bye stranger," she said and run out of the water. I saw her bathing suit. It was black and small and her ass was shaking as she ran. Instant boner.

"Bye," I whispered but I doubted she heard me.

One night like this, I wish, I wasn't a stranger to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Guess who the girl is!**

**I won't tell shit but probably you already know!**

**See ya next Saturday!**

**Love you!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Saturday, oh Saturday! I love Saturdays! **

**Well an A/N will be down down there when you will finish reading the chapter. Sooo…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Sunday

I couldn't get the girl out of my mind. Her face was in my mind. Her voice was in my mind. Her… everything was in my mind.

She was there, in the sea swimming but I hadn't seen her. She was wearing a black bathing suit and her body was so beautiful. Her legs were long but she wasn't tall. Her hair was long and black, but I think that was because she was wet.

Damn it! Don't use that word!

_She wasn't wet. She wasn't wet!_

Her words were dancing in my mind.

"_Bye stranger," _

Damn it again! Why was I a stranger to her? I didn't want to be a stranger. I wanted her to know me. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to ask her why she was swimming in the middle of the winter in the sea. Usually, only the homeless people swam in that sea in the winter because some of them, like me, had nowhere else to go.

Was she homeless too?

Nah, she didn't seem homeless. She had a bathing suit and she seemed surprised that I didn't have one.

She asked me if I was naked!

No! No!

Wrong words!

_Not naked! Don't say naked! Don't fucking say it!_

Here in my building at night, alone… Ugh! _Don't think about the girl naked!_

I wanted her so bad!

I didn't know if I wanted her only because I had to fuck a year but man! I wanted her by my side. I wanted to see her again at least.

How can I make it happen? How can I see her again?

One night like this, I wish I could see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know it's short but wait until next Saturday…**

**Bella is coming! **

**Chapters will be longer if I see reviews..!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Saturday again! I am sooooo happy that it is Saturday! Tomorrow, we leave for a school trip (3 days). I am like…super super super happy..!**

**I have chapter eight for you all! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Monday

I walked down the street; hands in pockets, head down, smiling softly at myself. This morning I had eaten a whole sandwich and it was great. My stomach wasn't full but I wasn't starving; and I was thankful for that. It had kept me full since the afternoon.

Last night I had made a decision. I would do anything to meet the girl again.

My first thought was to get all dirty. Literally. If I was dirty, I had a reason to go to the sea. Maybe she was there again. I didn't know where she lived or where she liked to go. Therefore, the sea was the only place that I could see her again.

I wanted to look at her at least. I wanted her to talk to me again.

"_Are you naked?" _she had asked. Her voice was sweet but a bit afraid. If I was a woman and I was swimming with a stranger… a naked stranger, it would be at least awkward. However, I wouldn't mind if I had her, as the naked stranger, to swim with me.

I wanted more though.

_Did I make myself clear?_

I want to see her! To see her smiling. To even watch her as she was walking. Anything.

Without any second thought, I stood up and started walking towards the sea. I didn't want to swim, but damn! I was curious. Will she be there?

As I walked, some people looked at me as if I was insane but I didn't really care. All I wanted was to go to the sea and look for the beautiful girl.

The closer I got to the sea, the more my heart wanted to rip my chest and jump out of it. I walked faster and faster. When I reached the sea, I put my bag behind the tree, as I always did. I took a few steps away from the tree, near the sea and my eyes started to wander around.

I would see her. She was somewhere here, wasn't she?

My feet, as they had their own mind, started walking around as my eyes looked for her. My smile was hurting my face but I couldn't care less. The thought only that I could see her again… Oh my Gods. It was like a dream.

My eyes looked around more but still I hadn't seen her. She was here, wasn't she?

I looked behind me, in front of me but… nothing. She wasn't there.

I started to get a bit disappointed but my eyes continue to look for her.

I stood where I was, my feet weren't moving. My head was going right and left but still… nothing.

_Get real! She is not here!_

I looked down disappointed. How could I believe for even a second that I could come across a person twice in New York? Probably she was somewhere with her family. Probably she was at home.

I turned around to leave and then I heard the soon-will-be-my-best-sound-ever in front of me.

"You are dressed!"

One night like this, I hope this is not a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Guess who this is..!**

**Review please!**

**See you next Saturday!**

**Love you!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I am sick. Yeah… I know it sucks. However I couldn't let you without a chapter. Sooo here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Monday

_It can't be._

_This can't be true._

_Am I dreaming?_

No. I wasn't. She was standing right there, in front of me.

"Hi," she said sweetly, blushing.

_She blushed!_

"Hi," I said a bit awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. _What am I doing here?_

What should I tell her? 'Hey, I came here in case you were swimming again with your hot black bikini, and hoped to see you again.'

Nah, nah.

"I came for a walk," It was the best I could find!

"Hm, I came for a walk too," she said and smiled widely. Our eyes locked and we were silent for a moment.

"Why don't we go sit there?" she suggested innocently and gestured to the tree where I had hidden my bag.

"Sure," I replied and then we started walking towards the tree.

"Do you live around here?" she asked as she sat down.

I laughed.

"Sort of," I answered. "You?"

"Well, I used to leave in that area I told you about the last time we met," She smiled. The area with the guys and their weird job. "I was in a house with some other girls," Some other girls… She didn't answer my question though.

"Where do you live now?" I asked. She didn't answer. She looked down at her lap; her face fell and I could see the sadness in her eyes. "You don't live somewhere," I stated. She was homeless like me.

She nodded.

"Would it help if I said that I am homeless too?" I asked and for some weird reason I wanted to try to make her smile.

"You are homeless?" she asked in disbelief.

"Six years," I said, smiling sadly.

"Do you know the area?" she asked looked me in the eye.

"Yes, very well,"

She seemed to think about it for a bit. She raised her head and looked at me as if she wanted to cry.

"Can you take me with you?"

One night like this, I would kill anyone what would wake me up from this dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I actually thought to delete this story from fanfiction if it doesn't get the reviews I want.**

**But I will let you read some chapters…and if I still don't get reviews… then I will remove it…**

**See ya next Saturday!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Another Saturday! Another Update! I am not going to say much shit! (Important A/N at the end… thank you)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Monday

"Take you with me where?" I asked confused. Where should I take her? I have nothing.

"Where you go. Take me in the place you sleep at night. Take me where you eat. Take me where you spend the day. Please," she begged me. It was obvious that she was going to cry in a second if I didn't respond.

"I don't have anything to give you," I whispered looking down at her.

"I don't care. Just take me with you," she begged.

Well, damn if I didn't want her to come. I wanted so bad. But, how will I take care of her?

"Please," she repeated.

"I-I don't…" know. _I don't know._

She closed yes eyes and signed.

"It's okay if you don't want me to come with you. I understand," she said while a tear escaped her eye. She stood up. "I have to go,"

_What?_

"No!" I shouted and grabbed her arm. "Don't go," I looked into her eyes. "Please,"

"It's getting dark," she explained.

"Don't go," I whispered and took a step closer.

"Please. I have to be… somewhere," she whispered. I bent down. My mouth to her ear.

"You are homeless. You don't have to be somewhere," I reminded her.

"It's getting dark," she reminded me. I fucking knew that.

I took a deep breath.

"Come with me now," I whispered.

"You said you-"

"I want you to come," I interrupted her. She nodded. "Can you come with me now?" I asked. She might have some stuff she wanted to take with her. If she had any clothes? What if she didn't? I looked at her and saw that she was wearing a tracksuit and a black jacket.

"Yes I can," she said and smiled. I grabbed her hand. I held it tight and took a breath.

"Well, let's go then,"

One night like this, I start to realize that maybe this is not a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I have some questions to ask you. **

**a) In my other story, The Bank, a reviewer asked me how old I am, so I thought (if you are not reading The Bank) that I should tell you that I will be 15 in June 14. Does my age offend someone?**

**b) Do you think that the story is going toooo fast? I think it does…**

**c) I want to thank Beyondmetoo for her support! I want you to know that I like you very very very much! (I know that is not a question)**

**That's it!**

**See you next Saturday! Thank you for reviewing/reading/supporting!**

**Follow me on twitter at Sofia Gntk (Damn….i cant understand twitter so I would appreciate if someone could tell me how it works…)**

**Add me on Facebook 'Sofia Fanfiction'**

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I am writing this with a towel wrapped around my body… my wet crazy hair are all over my face… When I was taking my shower I thought….hey! Sofia! You have an update! And I ran to my computer and wrote this chapter…I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Tuesday

"Here is my…" I couldn't call it a house. I couldn't say it was 'my place', but I could call it my home. "I know it's not…" I started to explain but I saw her looking around in awe with her mouth hanging open, so I stopped.

"It's perfect," she whispered and tried to close her mouth. I smiled and led her to the corner I usually sat.

"We can sit here," I whispered as I tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you," she said and sat down. I sat next to her and stared at the floor.

_Awkward._

"How did you end up like this?" she asked suddenly.

"I-,"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," she interrupted me.

I ended up here because I left my house. I ended up here because I was an idiot. I ended up here because I couldn't control my anger. I ended up here because…

"I left my house," I answered simply.

"Hmmm," I heard her murmur. I was wondering though…

"How did you end up here?" I asked her. I saw her eyes open wide.

She huffed.

"I l-left my h-house t-too," she stuttered.

"Hmmm," I mimicked her voice.

We sat there, again in uncomfortable silence, just waiting.

"Are we going to sleep?" she whispered.

"If we are tired, yes. It's night after all," I replied.

I saw her frown.

"What?"

"What's your name stranger?"

_Stranger!_

"Edward. My name is Edward," I answered.

"Well, nice to meet you Edward. My name is Bella," she said and extended her hand for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too," I said as I smiled wide.

One night like this, I start to realize that I am not a stranger to her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I am going on a school trip again…for 5 days and I am leaving in an hour. **

**Review please.**

**Lots and lots and lots of love!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**It's midnight. I need to sleep. I would love to stay awake but I can't. **

**Sorry for being late for 25 minutes but I was out with my boyfriend and I didn't have time.**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Wednesday

She was quiet.

Like… really quiet. When she was awake she would ask me a couple of questions but that was it. Nothing more. Most of the time she would sit in the corner looking at… somewhere.

And… Damn it! She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her long brown hairs were so beautiful even when she didn't wash them. Her body was curvy but she was thin. I would prefer if she had a little more weight but I didn't have enough food to give it to her.

Today, I told her that we should beg. She agreed. When I asked her if she ever have begged before, she shook her head and smiled sadly. That made me thought that she didn't know how to 'survive' She seemed not to know how to act when people were around or when we had to find food. She acted like she wasn't homeless.

She told me she was. I didn't know if she was telling me the truth but believe me; I didn't mind having her around.

"You hold your hand like this," I tried to explain. "You look down," I looked down to show her. "You don't speak unless someone speaks to you," I continued, "And you just stay quiet until we are done. Got it?" She nodded.

We stayed there, begging a few hours. To my surprise, she was doing it well. She was quiet and it was so much easier to get money because I had a woman with me than to be alone.

"Are you two married?" a shy voice asked. I looked up and saw a little boy standing there watching us.

"No," I answered quickly.

"Why are you sitting together?" the boy asked.

"Because we are…" Bella started saying.

"Friends," I finished for her.

"Hmmm, friends. I don't believe you," the kid said and folded his arms.

"Why?" I asked interested.

"Because friends don't look like you," Huh?

"What do you mean, honey?" Bella said sweetly.

"Friends don't look each other lots and lots like you do," he said with a smile.

"Hmm, guess what?" Bella asked. "We are special friends," she said and smiled at the boy. The kid smiled back. He raised his arm and touched Bella on her shoulder.

"My name is Bart," the boy said.

"Well my name is Bella," Bella said sweetly again.

"Nice to meet you Bella and you friend!" Bart shouted and started walking away. "Bye!" he shouted and started running.

_Weird boy._

I turned my attention at the beautiful girl next to me.

"It's getting dark," Bella suddenly said. I looked up and realized she was right.

"Yeah, let's go…" home.

One night like this, I think that I'd love to give her a real home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Leave me some love!**

**I love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**I will keep this A/N short because I am a little busy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Thursday

"_I knew it," _

Hmm?

"_I fucking knew it,"_

Hush!

"_Am I that stupid?" _

Yes! You are stupid for waking me up!

"_Why do I listen to her?" _

Who was talking?

I opened my eyes slowly, trying not to blink too much. The morning light was one of my enemies. Well it was afternoon but whatever…

"Edward?" I heard a voice call.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" Bella said with a sad voice.

"Oh, um, it's okay," I replied, rubbing my eyes. "What did you say before?" I asked.

"Oh, um…" She thought about it for a second. "Nothing really," she said and looked down.

She was always like that. She was whispering something under her breath and when I was asking her what was that, she was like 'Nothing' or 'My throat has something'. She was always lying! I really didn't know why. Maybe she didn't trust me.

I couldn't blame her.

But I…

"You know that the days are getting… smaller," she whispered. "And time passes really quickly when I am with you," she said and pointed outside. "It's dark again," she mumbled.

"Indeed," I whispered.

One night like this I hope that she will trust me… someday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know it's short but I can't write more right now. **

**Leave me some love!**

**I love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**It's night… I am tired (and on my period)… So yeah…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Friday

"This tastes good," she said while chewing.

"Yeah, of course it is," I mumbled. We were eating a sandwich. Basically, I bought a sandwich and we didn't have money for another one, so we shared it. "When you are hungry, of course it is good," I said.

"Don't be mean. It's good," she said as she kept eating.

Our days were a little boring to tell you the truth.

Eat.

Sleep.

Beg.

Sleep.

Beg.

Yeah, we didn't eat much.

Anyway, I thought I should tell her that we should take a bath. Well, in the sea but that was our bath. It was a nice afternoon after all.

"Why don't we go to the sea?" I suggested slowly.

"Why?" she asked.

"To take a bath," I answered carefully. She was a little weird today. A little nervous and frustrated I think.

"I am clean. I don't wan to go," she said quietly and looked down.

"Look, I don't know for how long the weather is going to be… nice, so I think we should go now," She wasn't that clean after all.

She looked down and I saw she was blushing.

Huh?

"I can't," she said and almost I didn't hear her.

'Why? I won't look at you if that's the problem," I suggested.

"No, I…" she seemed like she didn't wanted to tell me.

"What for fuck's sake?" I asked, angry.

"I am on my fucking period!"

…

…

…

_Awkward. _

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Sorry,"

"No, don't be,"

"I think I should go alone," I suggested.

"No. Don't go. I don't want to be alone," she begged me and came a little closer.

"Oh, okay then," I said and moved a little closer to her.

It was kinda… nice to be close to her.

"Um," she mumbled and moved her ass a little more.

Our bodies were inches apart.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" I asked.

"For being by my side," she whispered smiling.

"Oh, um…" Say something! "You are welcome,"

And then she leans her head on my shoulder.

One night like this I hope she won't leave my side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Don't tell me it's short…**

**Leave me some love!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**I got a review from Sienna. I want to reply to her. **

"**No Sienna, I don't think it was a bad review. I think you are right. I hope you will like this chapter,"**

**So, this chapter and the next one is dedicated to Sienna.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

Monday

Her period was finally over a few days later. Thank Gods! She was being moody.

When I was with Tanya she was being a real bitch. I mean, yeah, okay. You are on your period. It's okay. Why being a bitch? I know, I know. Hormones. But why can't girls control them?

Anyway. Today, to tell you the truth, we didn't have much to do.

He had eaten our sandwich, we had begged and had talked. A lot. However, the day was boring as hell.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella said suddenly.

"Yeah,"

"Do you…" She stopped. "Do you miss home?"

I tilted my head and looked at her.

"All the fucking time," I responded firmly but quietly.

She seemed to think about it.

"Hmm," was her response.

Well…

Did she have home?

Did she miss it?

How did she end up here?

Why did she leave?

What if she didn't leave?

Did her parents kick her out?

What happened to her?

"Do you miss home?" I asked.

I saw her face getting colder and her eyes darkened.

"No," she answered. I didn't believe her though.

"I am sure that's not true," I said and smiled. She was lying and I was sure about that.

"You better believe it, Edward," she said and stood up.

"You can't just don't miss it. I am sure your parent's will looking for you," She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Believe me Edward. They don't look for me," she said. She was a little angry, I could tell. "Even if they were looking for me… I…" she stopped. "I don't want to go back,"

"It can't be that bad," I said and stood up. I took a few steps closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"Believe me. It can be bad," I lift my hands and grabbed her shoulders.

"So you have a home?" I asked slowly.

"Yes," she said.

"Why don't you go back?"

"I prefer to remain homeless forever than to go back," she answered. I could see the tears in her eyes. I pulled her closer and I hugged her.

"Come on, let's sleep," I said and pulled her with me in my corner.

We sat down and I hugged her tighter.

"Thank you for being here," she said and then I felt her lips on my cheek.

"Y-You are welcome," I said and smiled.

One night like this, I hope I could feel he lips and her body all night and every other night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Leave me some love!**

**I love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Hey, I am a little late...one hour and 23 minutes...please forgive me...****I want to say that I am not in the best mood so I will keep this short.**

**I am a little confused with my life right now.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Tuesday

"Edward,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I answered truthfully.

"I want to tell you something but please don't yell at me," She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. ","

Huh?

"What did you say? Please say it slower, I don't understand,"

"This morning, I…" Yeah? "I stole money from a lady," she whispered and looked down at her lap.

"What? Why did you do that?" I asked. Hell yeah, I was angry!

"I heard that there is a motel here and I thought we could stay for a couple of hours or something and I-" I cute her off.

"The motel had been for ages!" I shouted!

"It's not closed. It just… moved," Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"The motel is just a few blocks-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure,"

We had a place…

We had a place in which we could stay for a while…

We…

"Let's go," I said and grabbed her hand.

One night like this, I wish to touch her hand like that all day and night.

**A/N**

**This story is being translated in german...I will give you the link some other Saturday...**

**Follow me on Twitter: at Sofia Gntk**

**Add me on FaceBook: Sofia Fanfiction (Sofia Gntk)**

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**I am already having a hard time…But I want to assure you that I am better.**

**I hope you like chapter 17!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Tuesday

"We need a room," I said as quickly as possible.

"I am sure you do," the woman behind the desk said and blinked at me.

"How much?" I asked. I wanted to get into that room so badly!

"Five dollars per hour," the woman said. Shit! How much did Bella have?

"We want one for a whole day," I said. "Can you do something better?"

"Hm, okay. Why not? For a beautiful boy like you," the woman replied and winked at me.

_Disgusting!_

"It's one hundred,"

_Oh my Gods! Seriously!_

"Okay," I heard Bella say and saw her giving the money.

_Damn! She had more than one hundred! _

"Room 10. Here is your key," she said and handed me the key.

"Thanks," I said and pulled Bella with me.

We walked fast.

I was fascinating by the idea of sleeping in a real bed.

It was…

It was…

Awesome!

"Here we are," I said and opened the door.

I didn't really care what the room was like.

It had a bed, a table and three chairs. A small sofa and I think the white door was the bathroom and next to it it was a very small kitchen.

"Wow," I heard Bella say.

"Do you need to take a shower?" I asked her.

"No. I am fine," she answered. "You?"

"No,"

So… Now? Where do we sleep?

Do I sleep with her in the bed?

Do I suggest to sleep on the floor?"

"Come," she whispered and took my hand. We walked until we reached the bed and I saw her blushing.

"Do you mind if I sleep on the bed?" she asked, hopeful.

"Of course no. Do you mind if I sleep on the bed?" I asked, just to be sure.

"No," she answered quickly and smiled.

With slow moves we laid on the bed and I closed my eyes.

"Good night Bella,"

"Good night Edward," she replied and signed.

And then I felt something touch my hand.

…

…

Oh!

"Thank you," I heard myself say.

"For what?" she asked.

I didn't reply.

I just entwined my fingers with hers.

One night like this, I start to realize that we do have hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Leave me some love!**

**See you next Saturday!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**I know I am late, but I was in a great need of sleep last night.**

**Sorry!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

Wednesday

"Ha!"

Eh?

"Haaa!"

Hmm?

"Mommy!"

What the…?

"Mommy, I won!"

What?

"I won! Let me have my candy!"

I opened my eyes slowly. The light was too bright.

I felt something on my chest. It wasn't heavy though.

"Bella?"

She was lying on my chest and she was mumbling something.

"Dad!"

Sleep-talking yeah!

"Bella?" I whispered. She started moving.

_God!_

_Don't move!_

"Edward, mmm,"

Didn't help.

Morning boner.

"Mmm,"

"Bella, please, wake up," I whispered and shook her.

"Edward, please," Damn!

_Down boy! Down!_

"Ugh, Edward," She lifted her hand and touched my neck. "Edward," she whispered and caressed me.

I should wake her up, should I?

"Bel-"

"Oh Edward!" And then she opened her eyes and saw me under her.

She blushed and looked down at my chest.

"I- I am s-sorry,"

"No, there is no…"

"Edward, can I ask you a favor?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, anything,"

"Kiss me,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I am evil! Yeah!**

**Leave me some love!**

**See you next Saturday!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

Wednesday

"What?"

"Kiss me," she repeated.

"I- I can't do that," Hell! I wanted to kiss her so much but I couldn't be sure if she truly wanted it.

I saw hurt in her face.

"Oh, um. Okay," she said and pulled away.

"No!" I whispered-yelled. "Come here," I pulled her closer and she sat on my lap. "Please, let me," I mumbled and touched her arm. "I want to kiss you," I whispered in her ear.

"They why don't you?"

"Because I am not sure if you want it," I explained.

She laughed.

I felt her hand touch my cheek.

She signed.

"Let me kiss you," I whispered as our lips got closer and closer.

"Please," she moaned.

And then our lips touched so softly and I wasn't really sure if it happened. She took a deep breath and I felt her forehead on mine.

I wanted one more. Just to be sure.

I brought my hand up to her jaw and brought her closer.

I kissed her.

And I felt it.

It was real.

She was…mine.

The kiss started softly, just like the other but as we continued kissing I felt her… eager…

"Ugh," I heard her moan. I wrapped my hands around her waist and I pulled her closer, if that was possible.

She moaned again.

I wanted to taste her…tongue.

I pushed my tongue to her lips to open and I was glad she gave me full access.

I pushed her back until I was lying on top of her.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I held one of them in my hand.

One of her hands was on my chest and it felt good.

Could I touch her chest?

_Does she want me to?_

I moved my hand, hesitantly towards her belly and then with slow moves, I tried to caress her breast.

Then I heard her.

"Stop!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yeah, you'll have to wait.**

**Leave me some love!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Sorry guys!**

**I shouldn't make you wait that long. (Almost 24 hours)**

**Anyway, this is chapter 20!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

Wednesday

Tat word caught me out of guard.

"Edward, stop," she whispered again.

"I'm sorry. I didn-"

She cut me off.

"It's not you," she mumbled and then she pushed my chest in an attempt to stand up.

"Please don't go," I begged her.

"I ha-have to go to the bathroom," she whispered and looked down. Without looking my way, she turned around and went to the bathroom.

Damn!

What did I do?

Did I do something wrong?

I didn't push her too far, did I?

I just kissed her, I didn't…

Damn! Damn! Damn!

Of course!

Damn you boy!

Probably she noticed my oh-so-happy cock because it was standing there and was greeting everyone.

Did I scare her?

What should I say? _I'm sorry…?_

Wait a minute…

Why would she be afraid?

I wasn't going to…

At least not now, but she…

I had to explain.

How long is she in the bathroom?

It is at least an hour.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. The door was locked.

"Bella?"

No answer.

"Bella, open the door please," I said a little louder. "Open the door, Bella! We need to talk!"

And suddenly but slowly, behind the door I heard a shy voice.

"Are you angry?" Huh?

"No. Why would I be angry?" Without any warning the door opened slowly and there was Bella… crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. "What's wrong?" I asked and pulled her in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry," she said while she cried. She had buried her face under my neck and I couldn't see her.

"Sorry for what honey?" She didn't answer but she kept crying. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Do you know how I ended up homeless?" I shook my head.

"No," I whispered after a while.

"Well, I think it's time for you to know,"

One night like this I hope that she is okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**For your information, my exams will be over in a month and it is a little difficult to update.**

**However, my birthday is coming so I will give you one or two more chapters! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all,**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Sorry for being late but I was taking part to 'Banning Fanfiction for 48 hours' and I couldn't update. Sorry.**

**Here is chapter 21!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

Wednesday

"Tell me," I whispered as she sighed in my arms.

"I ran away from my home," she started. "My mom is a drug dealer and my father's a cop," Well, damn! "My dad didn't know a thing when they got married. He learnt it a few years ago when he heard my mom talking on the phone with her druggie partner," She sniffed. "My dad said that my mom should go to jail," she added.

She took a deep breath.

"And?" I encourage her and held her tighter.

"They started fighting. Four years. They are fight for four years. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away,"

Her voice was starting to break.

"My grandparents are looking for me. They are in this town,"

Wait a minute…

_I couldn't go to my building because the cops were around. I heard them saying that they were looking for a girl. They said that her grandparents were looking for her. I wasn't trying to hear what they were saying but you know I just heard it._

_Why would she run away from her parents? I mean, if her family is looking for her it means that they still care for her. Wait…They said grandparents. Why not, parents? _

She was the girl… She was there. In my building.

"I've seen the cops," We should find them. She would go home.

"I've seen them too," Huh?

"Why don't you go with them? You'd go home,"

"I don't want to go home," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I-I want to stay with you,"

"I can't give you-" She cut me off.

"Don't say that," she said and put her hand on my face to caress me. "You can," she whispered.

And then slowly she pushed her lips to mine. Slowly and sweetly.

"I stopped you before because…" she started saying.

"No. Don't explain. Not now. Let me…" I whispered and lowered my lips to hers one more time.

Her lips were soft and pink. I loved the way the moved against mine. It was… magic.

"I don't know what is going on with me," I whispered slowly.

"What is wrong?" she asked and buried her face in my neck.

"I think I…" Love you. "I like you,"

I heard her chuckle.

"You think?" she said and raised her head. "Then I'll leave you alone to think a bit more," she said playfully and stood up.

"No, no. You ain't going anywhere," I said and grabbed her waist.

"Yes, I will," she said and smiled.

"No. You can't make me let you go," I whispered.

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically.

"Hmmm," I moaned and nodded.

"Are you sure?" she asked smirking.

"Yeah," I said. Completely proud of myself. I made her stay in my lap!

"Okay," And then I felt little hands climbing my waist.

"Don't you dare to tickle me," I warned.

"Why not?" She started to tickle me and damn was I a ticklish boy! I started tickle her and she suddenly stood up and started running around the room while I was running after her.

One night like this, I start to realize that life is not that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hope you like it!**

**I would appreciate if I had your opinion about this chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Sofia**

**xxx **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**It's been two weeks. I know. I was busy as hell. However, my exams are over. Actually yesterday was my last exam. I don't know if I passed though. I think I did. Anyway, here is chapter 22. I hope you like it.**

**(Read the A/N at the bottom please)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22<span>

Thursday

"I think it's time to go," she whispered against my chest.

"Not yet," I whispered and yawned.

"Our time here is over," she reminded me.

"I know but it's too comfy," I said and kissed her hair.

"Hmmm," she hummed nodding.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Before I would say 'yes' or 'come in' the door opened.

_Rude._

We stood up and we saw a short lady standing in the doorway.

"I don't have all day. I have to clean," she said with an annoying voice.

"Okay," I heard Bella say quietly.

We gathered some things and left the room quickly.

"I am going to miss that room," Bella whispered when we were out of the motel.

"Yeah, it was good," I said simply. We started walking.

Don't ask me where.

I didn't know.

"Where are we going?"

It killed me. It killed me!

It killed me that I couldn't give her a good life. She was too good for this. I couldn't give her what she deserved. I wanted to give her a house and a home. I wanted her to have a normal life. Like everybody else. How long would she stay homeless with me? Wandering around…

How long until she…

I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her all the time by my side.

I shouldn't and couldn't ask her that though. That would be so selfish.

I wanted her to stay here with me. However, staying with me didn't promise a good life. I was miserable and…

The streets were dangerous. She didn't know that. What if we got into trouble and I couldn't save her? I'd lose her be because of my selfishness.

The first time I met her, at the sea.

She was the most beautiful creature I've ever met. She still is.

I couldn't lose her.

I just couldn't.

But I couldn't let me selfishness win either.

"Edward? Do you hear me?" I heard her beautiful voice ask.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"Where are we going? It's getting dark," she said, a little worried.

I took a deep breath.

"I don't know,"

One night like this I hope I can find a way to keep her with me and have the good life she deserves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well my dear readers, I want to ask.**

**I have the next chapter almost ready. When do want the update? Tuesday or next Saturday?**

**Until next time…**

**Love you!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**You didn't say if you wanted a chapter on Tuesday so I updated now. I hope you don't mind. This chapter took longer than I thought it would. However it is longer that I thought it would be. **

**Anyway, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23<span>

Friday

"Can I tell you something?" I heard Bella murmur.

"Anything," I whispered and kissed her hair.

We were in our building again. Just the two of us. It was cold. Like very cold. I swear it was one of the coldest nights I have ever been through in my six years in the streets. I held her tightly, pressed to my chest. I didn't want her to get a cold.

"My parent's fights were the reason I left home. However..." she took a deep breath. "Do you promise me not to laugh or make fun of me?" she asked and looked at me.

"No, of course not. I promise I won't,"

"Hmm," she hummed. "Well, I couldn't just leave the house because my dad is a cop. He'd find me," she said. "So I lied,"

"You lied about what?" I asked curious.

"Me and my best friend, Jessica," she pronounced her name with an annoying voice. "Who by the way turned to be such a slut," Bella added, "We wanted to go on a tour,"

"Tour?" I was confused.

"Don't laugh," she warned. "Yeah, our favorite band, Muse, was on a tour and we wanted to follow the band in Europe and America," That seemed…. Crazy? "And I thought that it was the greatest excuse for me to get away," she explained. Now, that made sense.

"Go on," I encouraged her.

"I was seventeen when we decided to go and she was nineteen. Their first concert was here in New York," she whispered. "When we landed," She took a sharp breath, "Airport," she added. "There was a guy. He said that taxi here in New York were expensive and he asked us to ride with him. We didn't have much money for waste so we accepted to pay the half," she explained. That sounded… weird. "The taxi stopped in front of our hotel and the guy said that he wanted to invite us to a party," She laughed. "Jessica said yes of course,"

"You didn't know him," I pointed out.

"Yes, I know. Jessica wanted to fuck him," she said and laughed. "She was naïve like that," Then her face turned cold. "We went to that party," she continued. "When they opened us the door…" Bella cleaned her throat. "It wasn't a party,"

And what…

"They took us in and…"

"Don't tell me they…" I couldn't even think…

"They were a gang. They wanted girls. They collected girls like us and made us…" I heard her sniff. "Prostitutes,"

Oh man…

"And what happened next?" I asked. I heard her whimper. If she started to cry, I'd lose my shit.

"I am virgin," she stated. "Jessica wasn't, obviously," she added. "They made Jessica a prostitute. They gave her drugs," I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "She died," she whispered. "Not because of the drugs. Because of a kinky guy. He gagged her and she couldn't…" She started crying.

"Shh, honey. Don't continue,"

"I want to," she whispered and I held her tighter. "I am virgin," she said again. "They had collected a few virgins like me. They wanted to sell us to a rich man," she whispered. She took a deep breath and looked up at me. "Do you remember the day I asked you to take me with you?" she questioned.

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"That was the day they were going to sell me," she said and cried harder. "I was scared," she whimpered.

"Don't cry, love, please," I begged her.

"I found you," she continued. "I found you," she repeated. "You saved me," she said and slowly pressed her lips on mine.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

"I don't want to lose you either," I said and kissed her one more time. I cupped her face with my one hand and grabbed her waist with the other hand. "Let me take away your pain, love," I murmured against her lips.

"How?" she asked and buried her face in my neck.

"Let me hold you close. Let me love you," I said and hugged her tighter.

"Don't let me go," she whispered.

"Never," I said firmly. She hugged me and moved her body closer to mine. She sat on my lap and I saw her eyes close and a yawn escape her.

"Sleep, baby," I said and kissed her cheek.

She nodded and kissed me on the lips.

One night like this, I hope I can make her happy. Now that is my only purpose. To make her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**We learnt a little more about Bella's life!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Till next time…**

**Love you!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**I have it! Yay! It's been long I know but I told you. Well here it is, I know the chapter is not long but better than nothing right?**

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24<span>

Saturday

"Edwaaard," I felt a hand caress my cheek. "Wake up," Oh man…

"Mmmm," I murmured and reached to grab her hand.

"Come on. I want to swim," Bella whispered and then I felt her lips on my cheek.

"It's early," I said and yawned. My eyes still closed.

"It's almost seven pm sweetie," she said sarcastically.

"It's still early,"

"I want an early swim." Her lips traveled from my cheek to my neck.

"Bella…" I warned.

"Please," she said and I felt her hands on my chest and her lips placing kisses all over my neck and collar.

"Bella…" I wasn't sure that, that sounded as a warning. More like a moan.

"Let me," she mumbled and grabbed my hands, putting them to my sides. "Let me," she said again.

"Uh,"

Her lips traveled from my neck to my chest. I didn't know that the fact that I was wearing a shirt was good or bad.

"I hope you're enjoying this," she said and her lips went down a little more until she reached my cloth covered belly.

"Believe me, I do," I reassured her. And my morning boner didn't help at all to my horny mood. Horny mood? I didn't have that mood five minutes ago.

_That girl is evil!_

"You don't want to go for a swim, do you?" she asked.

"Uh, not really," I said and sighed. "The sea is cold now," I added.

"Cold is good for you," she whispered playfully. She kept kissing my belly, going a little down, teasing me and then all the way up to my neck and cheeks, never near of my lips. "I see you have a little problem there," she said and I immediately knew what she meant.

"Yes," I said and suddenly came to my senses. "This is why we have to go swimming," I said and opened my eyes and quickly stood up.

"So now you want to go?" she asked sarcastically. She stood up and started walking towards the exit of the building.

"Yes, I do because someone got me all hot and just to get me to go swimming," I said and reached to grab her hand.

"If I can get you to swim more often, then I am definitely doing that again," she whispered.

"You do that," _I hope you're not joking!_

"And I am not joking." Aha!

"Let's go," I said, grabbing her arm and started walking towards the sea.

…

"Your hair is sexy when it's wet," I commented and hugged Bella from behind and started kissing her neck. We were back at the building but outside.

"Thank you." I gently grabbed her arms and turned her around so she could face me. I smiled down at her and bend down to kiss her. I slowly moved my lips against hers and my hands traveled down at her waist.

"Ugh," she moaned against my lips.

"You're a good kisser," I commented.

"Thank you. You are not the first who tells me," she said and tried to kiss me but I pulled away.

"What? You've kissed someone before?" I asked, a bit angrily.

"Edward, I am a virgin not five years old," she said with a laugh.

"I don't like it," I said and pulled her closer, playing a kiss on her hair.

"Jealous now aren't we?" she said and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Yes," I admitted and bend down and kissed her neck.

"Ahem," I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw a police officer. "Ms. Swan,"

"Yes," Bella answered.

"Please come with me in the police station," he said with a cold voice. He looked at me. "Both of you,"

One night like this I hope we're not in much trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**You can find me on Facebook Sofia Fanfiction or Twitter atSofia Gntk**

**Tons and tons of love!**

**Muah!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Hey, it's been long but I hope you understand. Here is chapter 25 and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 25

Sunday

"And why exactly we're going at the police station?" I asked curiously while walking towards the police building.

"Because Mr. and Mrs. Swan are looking for you." The police man replied.

"My parents?" Bella almost shouted.

"No. Your grandparents," he answered. "They told the police that they believe you were kidnapped. Police was looking for you all over the country you know. Swans paid a lot," he explained.

"And why Edward has to come with us? He is not in trouble is he?" Bella questioned.

"Yes he is." What?

"Why?" Bella asked, worried.

"Police have been watching both of you for the past week. He might be your kidnapper," he replied.

"What? No!" Bella was getting angry.

"Hey look," the police man said and stopped in front of the police station's door. "I just follow orders. Obviously you stay with the guy because you want to. I can see it. However, what I think doesn't mean anything. Orders are orders." Then he opened the door and the first thing I heard was a woman screaming.

"Isabella!" and then an old lady crushed her body onto Bella's tiny one.

"Gran," Bella mumbled and patted her back.

"How are you? Are you hurt? Where is Jessica?"

"I am fine. No, I am not hurt. Edward took good care of me." Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me by her side. "Gran, this is Edward and no, he didn't kidnap me," she said, giving the police man a dirty look.

"Brian!" her grandmother shouted.

"Yes, honey?" I heard a male voice say. Then a big, muscular, for his age man appeared. "Come inside," he invited us in like it was his house.

"Take a sit," the police man said and showed us two chairs. I sat and pulled Bella on my lap. She wrapped and arm around my neck and kissed my hair.

"Where were you Isabella?" her grandmother asked.

"Can we go home and I will explain there?" Right choice baby. "And I mean in your house." She still didn't want to go to her parents house.

"Your parents are worried honey," her grandfather said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We all know they are not," Bella replied.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's go home and we will talk about it," her grandmother said.

"I am not going anywhere without Edward." Would it be girly if I said that I blushed?

"You're not staying in the same house." Why old man? Why?

"Well, I prefer to stay homeless with Edward," Bella replied.

"You're homeless?" her grandfather asked.

"Yes," I whispered kind of ashamed.

"He took good care of me," Bella said, defending us.

"We will see that," her granny said. "Now, let's all of us go home and we will see what we'll do. It will be midnight in a few hours."

The old couple walked their way to the door and Bella and I followed them. When they weren't watching I bent down and kissed Bella's hair. I could feel she was upset.

"I'm here," I whispered.

"Thank you," she replied and cuddled closer to me while walking.

A night like this I hope everything works out

**A/N**

**I don't and won't have internet for a little while so please be patient. **

**Leave me some love.**

**Love you all.**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N **

**I am so sorry that I didn't update in so long. I've being going through ****Infectious mononucleosis and a surgery, to remove my gall. Anyway, I am so much better now I am back! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 26**

We were in the Swan house. As Mr. Swan had informed me all the way home, he had built it with his own hands forty years ago. His wife, Mrs. Swan had said, while being in the car, that Mr. Swan shouldn't talk that much but I frankly liked it. I haven't been in contact with many people the last three years and somehow listening to people talking that much was kind of enjoyable.

When we entered the house Mr. Swan started explain how he built every single wall and each inch had its own story.

"Granma, can we go to my room?" Bella asked, after a minute.

"Wouldn't you like to explain first?" her grandfather said.

"Well, there isn't much to explain," Bella said huffing.

"Sit down and answer my questions," her grandmother said and Bella did it instantly.

She pulled a wooden chair, which had her back on the wall. She sat and looked at her grandparents.

"Go ahead, ask," she murmured.

"Why did you leave?" Mr. Swan asked.

"Because mom and dad are fighting for four years."

"All couples fight," her grandfather pointed out.

"Do you know why they fight?" Bella asked.

"No, but it's not our point," her grandfather said.

"It is," she replied. "Dad is a police officer," she started. "And mom is…" Bella took a deep breath.

"Your mother doesn't work," her grandmother said and stroke Bella's hair.

"I thought so too," Bella said smiling sadly. "Mom is a drug dealer."

Her grandparents didn't move for a minute.

"What are you saying? You can't be serious," her grandmother said after another minute of silence.

"I am. When my dad discovered it four years ago he didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand it anymore. I left with Jessica." My poor girl.

"I think it's time for you to go into your room," her grandfather said with a serious expression on his face.

"Thank you," Bella replied and took my hand to guide me to her room. We climbed the wooden stairs and got in front of a white door with some flowers on it. "This is my room," she whispered. Bella opened the door and I saw a small room with simple design and a huge bed in the middle.

"Why do you have such a big bed?" I asked curious. She smiled and closed the door behind us and with a few quick steps she jumped on the bed.

"It was my grandparents old bed but my grandmother couldn't sleep in a bed that it is not a little harsh, because she has problems with her back, and they put it in here," she answered. "Sit next to me," Bella said and patted the mattress. Slowly, I reached the bed and sat near her she leaned on my shoulder and took a deep breath.

Minutes passed, or even an hour that we were sitting like this before she decided to speak.

"Do you think it will be alright with my parents?" she asked with a hidden hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, love. It will be okay."

A night like this I hope what I say to be true.

**A/N**

**Thank you guys!**

**Love you all!**

**Sofia**

**xxx**


End file.
